Trangia, AB of Trangsviken, Sweden sells a variety of hiking and camping stoves, including a three part easily assembled stove, sold under the Trade name Westwind™. The present Applicant believes the Westwind™ stove is made either by Trangia AB or by Liberty Mountain of Salt Lake City, Utah. The Westwind™ stove consists of three identically shaped flat pieces of metal that are fitted together to form a triangular shaped stand for a standard sized alcohol burner.
As will be discussed below, the Trangia Westwind™ stove suffers from a number of disadvantages, related both to its efficiency and to its safety.